Astral Projection
Astral projection is the magical power to project an astral form of oneself outside of the body; to project their soul into an identical living, breathing form of themself. Typically, when the person is in "astral mode" their physical body falls to the floor, slumps over or remains still until they return to it. This power is seen as premature form of Cloning. Prue Halliwell's powers grew to include astral projection in early 2000 during a meeting at Buckland's Auction House, when she felt the strong need to be in two places at once ("Ms. Hellfire"). While projecting, Prue however was able to stand erect and look at Piper rather than slumping over after she learned how to control the newly acquired power. ("Give Me a Sign", "Ex Libris", "Primrose Empath") In episode "Sympathy For The Demon" Phoebe use astral projection spell to projects an image of herself into Cole's apartment. Piper, Phoebe and Paige later managed to use this power first to trick Zankou and then to vanquish him. However, unlike Prue, Paige at least was able to use her powers in astral form: she telekineticaly orbed a book while fighting Zankou in Magic School. The sisters later faked their deaths by astral projecting into the Manor's basement and then vanquishing Zankou by destroying the Nexus while it was in him. As only the girls astral forms were in the basement, they survived, but never used astral projecting again. Exhausting As seen in Heartbreak City when Prue uses the power it exhausts her, therefore, the power may require focusing one's energy to activate. The stronger a being is, the longer their projection may last. Image:Projection1.jpg|Prue notices her powers don't work in her astral self and uses a piece of wood. Image:Projection2.jpg|Prue is exhausted after projecting back into her physical body Other forms of Astral Projection There are two types of astral projection. The power that Prue experienced was an advancement of her telekinesis, so she projected a solid form of herself on the physical plane which could interact with things and people could interact with her. Her telekinesis allowed her to move herself out of her body and because of this her telekinesis used all its power keeping her body in astral mode so that she couldn't use it. If Prue had lived it could have been possible that her astral projection could have become powerful enough that she could have used her powers while she was in astral mode. She could have become skilled enough to make her image intangible, meaning she could pass through things like she displayed in "Primrose Empath". However, in that episode her powers had advanced due to her temporary empath power she had acquired which disappeared at the end of the episode. While Prue was in astral form her real body became unconscious. Over time she could have been able to stay awake while her astral version moved about effectively acting as a clone. For a moment at the end of Primrose Empath, both her selves were awake before she deactivated her power. Invisible form The warlock posing as Rex Buckland was practicing astral projection in 1999, to the point where he could manifest as an invisible presence. Those around him were susceptible to his Suggestions. ("Wicca Envy"). Rex possessed the demonic form of Astral Projection. His astral projection was a manifestations of his telepathic abilities. So the second, and most conventional method is astral projection onto the astral plane and not on the physical plane. This gives the user the ability to appear invisible or appear in peoples head or make a telepathic connection with someone. Barbas also used this type of astral projection to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of other people. Power Usage in Astral Self While in astral mode, Prue's telekinesis power rarely worked though she was practicing it in late 2000. ("Primrose Empath") Image:Pruepractice2.jpg|Astral Prue practices using Telekinesis Image:Pruetelekinesis.jpg|Prue reads up on Telekinesis in hopes of manifesting it in Astral Projections Astral Selves taking over In Just Harried, Prue projects elsewhere during Piper's wedding, we learn that if a witch who possesses this power has suppressed emotions, her inner desires can take over and an Astral form can seperate and live out the suppressed emotions or desires, leaving the other unconscious. A projection can occur when a witch is asleep when the subconscious takes over. It is later shown that their is a spell in the Book of Shadows that Phoebe uses to summon Astral Prue; be this a regular blood to blood spell is not known. Image:PrueAstralMode.jpg|Prue's "ID" takes over Image:AstralPrueMode2.jpg|Prue's "ID" projects back into her physical body Teaching Astral Projection Before Prue died in 2001, she taught Leo something to do with her astral projection power. Later in 2005, the sisters used his knowledge to astral project to Zankou and trick him until they could get the Book of Shadows. This was quite well used as Paige was able to use her Telekinetic orbing powers and the power stealing potion had no effect on Paige's astral body. After they returned, Piper said quietly: "Thank you, Prue." ("Something Wicca This Way Goes") :Exactly what Piper meant by Prue taught Leo about astral projection is unknown; it was shown that it was Prue's power and probably not something that could be taught to someone, unless Prue found out that there is some sort of astral projection that could be teached. She after all read all about the power in her books. Also, Mrs. Winterbourne, the Nursery teacher at Magic School, taught the librarian, Miss Donovan, how to astral project before she went on sabbatical. Miss Donovan displayed this to Headmistress Paige Matthews while trying to get the post of Literature Professor after the death of Mr. Monkeyshines. Notes * A monkey once had this power when Prue's blood was mixed with the monkey's blood by Doctor Curtis Williamson. * In Season 5, 7 and 8 the sisters use Astral Projection; unlike Prue, when they use it they can not remain standing, they fall to the floor. As seen in Season 2 and 3, Prue has more control, can focus and her physical body can remain standing while projecting herself. * Therefore, it can be said that a witch who possesses the power rather than using a spell to achieve a projection has a greater control over the overall effects of the powers. by banishing the Nexus]] * In Season 7, the sisters vanquished Zankou and banished the Nexus. The reason they didn't get killed in the explosion is that they used their astral selves to vanquish him. Obviously they left their bodies out the Manor so that they wouldn't get hurt. * While in battle with Vinceres, many assume the power was magnified by the Empath power but if she could not maintain the Telekinesis in Astral mode, the Empath power would have no effect, therefore the strength, tangiblity and being conscious in both her physical and Astral form are not related to the Empath power. Unless the emotions Prue felt were so big that they did have effect. * The Demonic Wasteland is on a form of the astral plane, so when Phoebe Halliwell used a "To Find a Lost Love" spell to bring herself to Cole Turner, it manifested as her astral projecting to the wasteland. ("Witch Way Now?") * The Halliwell's Book of Shadows has a spell to astral project. When Barbas almost became the next Source, Phoebe astral projected to him to entice him to attack so they could vanquish him. While in astral mode, Barbas couldn't read her fears. ("Sympathy For The Demon") The Sisters Trick Zankou Image:PaigeProject1.jpg Image:PaigeProject2.jpg Image:Phoebeproject1.jpg Image:Phoebe-project2.jpg Image:Piperproect1.jpg Image:Piperproject2.jpg Image:Sisterproject.jpg|The sisters project back into their bodies List of users Born with * Prue Halliwell * Rex Buckland (invisible form) * Barbas (invisible form) * Litvack * Mrs. Winterbourne Learned from another * Miss Donovan * Piper Halliwell * Phoebe Halliwell * Paige Matthews * Barbas (invisible form) Through Spells, Power, Stealing * Monkey "Prue" (through injection of Prue's blood) * Cryto (stolen from Prue) * Phoebe Halliwell ("Sympathy for the Demon") * Billie Jenkins (using her power of Projection) * Christy Jenkins (using Billie's power of Projection) * Dr. Williamson (had it from Prue's blood, but never used it) :Note: it is important to remember as with all the sisters' powers, Prue was the only sole possessor of the Astral Projection, born with the ability. See Also *Cloning Category:Powers